N/A
N/A
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fields of product scanning and product tracking, and in particular, to a product tag system integrating an enhanced wireless reader with a bar code scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication transponder, for example a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag, can provide the ability to store and update information within an internal storage element and can be associated with a product starting at its manufacturing origins. This transponder can be used and reused throughout manufacturing, distribution and the retail processing of the product. These transponders are already provided with EAS elements, and are further able to store encoded bar code information.
At a point of sale (POS), for example, the transponder can be scanned to retrieve the stored information. However, a bar-code scanner can be present, and indeed is likely to be present, which interfaces to the cash register and the retail system. An item or product needs to be scanned by the bar code reader as well, to complete a transaction.
As an alternative, an RFID reader can be interfaced to the cash register, eliminating the bar code scanner interface. This approach lacks practicality because bar code scanning may be necessary on many items that lack RFID tags. Another alternative is to employ both a bar code scanner and an RFID reader. This approach requires cabling software and other changes to accommodate both systems, which makes the hardware more expensive to manufacture and install. Moreover, two operations would then be necessary for each sold product, namely bar code scanning and RFID reading, thus slowing check-out. The detection of an electronic article surveillance (EAS) element is usually implemented at an exit door, and accordingly, this aspect of wireless communication has not before interfered with bar code scanning.
Bar code readers are only capable of providing pre-defined information according to their predetermined markings, namely bars. EAS protection is provided by a separate tag. Further, an article would need a third tag for RFID functionality. Such a combination can be expected to hinder, rather than promote efficiency for point of sale operations. Any solution must compliment the existing bar code applications and not adversely affect the productivity of the bar code application.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt need to merge the bar code scanning, wireless communication and EAS technologies for the purpose of providing a total solution that integrates bar code scanners with wireless communication and EAS protection.
The inventive arrangements satisfy the long-felt need for integration by employing a wireless communication system and an EAS device in conjunction with a bar-code scanner to provide complete POS operation. These elements are advantageously integrated into an apparatus that provides EAS protection and RFID functionality for a system already having a bar code reader.
The inventive arrangements provide in a compact form a facility for the interrogation of items employing bar codes, wireless transponders and EAS protection. The design is advantageously compact for applications with limited space and where the bar code scanner is mobile.
The inventive arrangements advantageously facilitate interfacing an RFID reader with a bar-code scanner by using a display. The display conveys the bar code information residing in the RFID component to the bar code reader. This approach minimizes installation requirements and provides RFID functionality to bar code systems. Compatibility between RFID and any bar-code scanner and associated POS station is possible due to the optical bar-code interface to the display, i.e., there are no wired connections.
A product tag system, in accordance with the inventive arrangements, includes: an RFID tag adapted for attachment to a product; at least one data store in the tag for bar code information relating to the product, which is typically a UPC code, but could be other bar coded data; a tag detacher for removing the tag from the product at a point of sale; an RFID tag reader for retrieving the bar code information from the tag when the tag is placed in the tag detacher; and, a display for presenting the bar code information in a form which can be scanned by a conventional bar code scanner. The tag can further include a detectable EAS element.
The tag detacher is advantageously inoperable for detaching the tag until the bar code information has been read, or alternatively, until the tag detacher receives a confirmation signal that the bar code information has been successfully read by the bar code scanner. In this event, the tag detacher can receive a confirmation signal that the bar code information has been successfully read by the bar code scanner, the tag being detached, for example automatically, in response to the confirmation signal.
The tag can advantageously include a further data store for further product information. The further information can be, for example but not limited to, one or more of product price, product size, SKU number, product identity such as model and serial number, manufacture date and location, and the like.
The tag detacher and the RFID tag reader can be integrated in a single housing, the tag detacher and the display can be integrated in a single housing or the tag detacher, the RFID tag reader and the display can be integrated in a single housing. The single housing can be adapted for mounting in a fixed position with respect to the conventional bar code scanner. Alternatively, the display itself can be adapted for mounting in a fixed position with respect to the conventional bar code scanner.
The system can further comprise an RFID writer. In this case, the tag includes a further data store for receiving from the RFID writer information regarding the sale of the product, wherein the product sale information is available for subsequent use.
The system can further include: a hand-held RFID reader adapted for attachment to a hand-held bar code scanner; a display on the hand-held RFID reader, the display being in an aligned position when the reader and the scanner are attached for presenting the bar code information in a form which can be scanned by the hand-held bar code scanner; and, a tag detacher remote from the reader for detaching the tag after the displayed bar code is scanned. The tag detacher can automatically detach the tag responsive to a signal transmitted by the reader.
A method for monitoring products, in accordance with the inventive arrangements, includes the steps of: attaching an RFID tag to a product; writing bar code information onto the tag; retrieving the bar code information from the tag at a point of sale; displaying the bar code information in a form which can be scanned by a conventional bar code scanner at the point of sale; and, detaching the tag from the product. The attaching and writing steps can occur in any order. Moreover, the attaching, writing and activating steps can occur in any order.
The method can further include the step of activating a detectable EAS element in the tag prior to the retrieving step.
The method further includes the step of detaching the tag only after the bar code information has been read by the conventional bar code scanner.
The method can include the step of performing the retrieving, displaying and detaching steps with components disposed in a single housing. In this case, the method can further include the step of disposing the housing in a fixed position relative to the conventional bar code scanner.
The writing step can include also writing onto the tag at least one of: price information, size information, SKU number, manufacture date and location, and the like.
The method can further include the step of writing to the tag, at the point of sale, information regarding the sale of the product, whereby the product sale information is available for subsequent use.
Objectives, advantages, and applications of the present invention will be made apparent by the following detailed description of embodiments of the invention.